


【切刚/NC-17】可

by NiganaIndicates



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiganaIndicates/pseuds/NiganaIndicates
Summary: -PWP就完事了嗷-我被兔哥威胁了，她用我搞黄色的实锤胁迫我搞黄色





	【切刚/NC-17】可

**Author's Note:**

> -PWP就完事了嗷  
> -我被兔哥威胁了，她用我搞黄色的实锤胁迫我搞黄色

“我杀了你...”诗岛刚咬着后槽牙，从嘴里挤出一句在此刻毫无威慑力的威胁。他的夹克衫已经在刚刚的混乱中被Chase扔到一旁，只剩下短袖堪堪贴在身上，被汗水洇得深一片浅一片。极度紧张下的牙把嘴唇咬的几乎要见血。他想抬腿把身上烦人的Roidmude一脚踢开，却因为太过慌乱的原因反被Chase一把抓住脚踝，顺势把他的腿架在一侧肩上。Roidmude俯下身子，一条腿自然地挤进诗岛刚的两腿中间，让身下人满身冷汗地地狠狠眨了下眼，再睁开时却发现对方没了动静。Chase就这样压在他身上，那双依然什么都看不出来的黑眼睛紧紧盯着他的脸，一动不动，要不是他Roidmude略有些紊乱的呼吸落在他身上，诗岛刚还要以为是全球冻结再上演。

“你干什...”Chase突然的亲吻让这句话的后半噎在了嗓子里。Roidmude这时候就像个可爱的、用毛乎乎的脑袋去蹭人手的小猫咪，谨慎地用嘴唇碰碰诗岛刚被咬红的嘴唇，再伸出舌头轻轻舔过他唇瓣上的牙印。诗岛刚差点被他唐突温柔的行为搞得心脏骤停。Chase的舌头小心翼翼地伸进他的嘴里，慢慢划过他的齿贝和舌苔，动作轻的和刚刚把他压上床时判若两人。诗岛刚的心脏跳得几乎要蹦出胸腔，他和对方硬碰硬的次数实在太多，导致他着实不知道该怎么应对这样小心翼翼的Chase。Roidmude和他接吻的时候也时刻盯着他脸上的表情，在诗岛刚半是害羞半是纠结地皱起眉头时结束了这个漫长而柔和的吻。

他问：“可以吗，刚？”

诗岛刚还没来得及回答，Roidmude又开口：“我想和刚做爱。”

诗岛刚被他过于直白的话搞得一瞬间涨红了脸。他们是——也不是——这样的关系，至少他们在外面打起来的时候并没想着会一路打到床上，更没想到会被Chase一手压着无法动弹。这简直就像是河边那会的重演。诗岛刚想起之前他被Chase打到解除变身、或者根本没有变身就被按倒在地的情况。

该死的Roidmude。该死的超人体质。

然而现在的Chase却是这么的...可怜兮兮。“刚不想和我做吗？”他问。诗岛刚也不知道自己是怎么回事，竟然能从Chase根本没变的表情里读出了失望和沮丧。神使鬼差地，他叹了口气，把脸扭向一边，一只手摸了摸Chase的脑袋。

这是诗岛刚特色的允许。

黑猫的眼睛一瞬间亮了起来，几乎是扑上去用嘴抓住他的唇瓣。这次和之前的轻柔完全不同，他充满了进攻性的拱开齿贝间的缝隙、紧紧揪住诗岛刚想躲起来的舌头，太过用力的吸吮、舔舐，让诗岛刚想拒绝也合不上嘴，上气不接下气。唾液在双方混战般的搅动中不是被Roidmude吸进他嘴里就是顺着大开的嘴角淌下。Chase抵住他的口腔内壁剐蹭，仿佛要把他拆吃入腹一般品尝着诗岛刚的嘴，空闲的那只手径直伸向了他的裤子。哪怕隔着布料，被蹭到关键部位的感觉也让诗岛刚一震，狠狠吸了一下Chase伸进来的舌头。

机械生命体松开嘴，趁着诗岛刚缺氧时短暂停下的空隙去解他的裤链，又正好在刚回过神要揍人时握住已经有勃起迹象的阴茎。Chase用手蹭过冠状沟时诗岛刚忍不住叫出声来。棕发男孩完全忘了之前自己似乎准许过对方，他本能地伸手去推拒却毫无成效，反倒让Roidmude更加专注于他表现出的新奇反应。Chase的手指握着他的勃起划动，在按压前端的时候看到诗岛刚脸上恶狠狠的表情猛地被红晕融化。尝到甜头的机械生命体反复揉过冠状沟，很快便让诗岛刚的反击中夹杂了呜呜嗯嗯的喘息。他的手被泌出的液体打湿，在诗岛刚的腰间抹了一把，让男孩像脱水的鱼一样迅速弹起腰身。

“哈...啊，你个混蛋...Chase...！”被点名的Roidmude抬起头来看他，手上套弄的动作却没停下。初次做这种事的Chase根本没什么技巧可言，但就算如此也让诗岛刚兴奋的厉害。Chase偏凉的手划过他的根部，把两个囊袋都好好照顾到，看着身下人哪怕狠狠咬住嘴，也仍止不住在他抚过敏感的前端时发出呻吟。

机械生命体像是参透了什么道理一般去亲吻对方扬起的脖子，捕捉他上下浮动的喉结，手上的动作也随之加快。诗岛刚只觉得自己呼吸困难，喉咙被咬住舔弄的感觉和下身被刺激的滋味同时传入脑海，过多的快感混杂着紧张让他不可控制地射在Chase手里。

该死。诗岛刚几乎要被这份快感淹没。他从来不知道被人抚摸竟然是这么...舒服的事。被Chase抚弄的感觉让他无法不感到兴奋，但...

“可恶...你这家伙...”诗岛刚拼尽全力瞪向在他身上上下其手的机器人。他的胸口起伏，大脑仍然沉浸在刚刚的快感里，狠话比起威胁更像是邀请。Roidmude把手指伸进他的后穴，不出意料地感受到诗岛刚猛然夹紧了身体。“你敢...！”

他的内壁却暴露了他渴求的内心。与他嘴上说的截然相反，他的身体几乎堪称热情地欢迎着Chase的入侵。他的穴口缩合着吞食Roidmude伸进去的手指，既让Chase拓张的动作变得简单、也让对方越发想直接插进去，把诗岛刚操成一滩在他身下呜咽的水。Roidmude的急切让他的手指在里面随意戳弄了几下便拔出，带上了晶亮液体的手指想去摸诗岛刚的脖子，却被身下人一把拍开。Chase的眼神阴了几分，用最后的耐心给他以预告：“我要进去了，刚。”

“你给我停——”

Chase在诗岛刚能做出任何反应之前便已经插入了他想象已久的地方。诗岛刚的里面又湿又热，穴肉紧紧嘬着他插入的部分，随着男孩的心跳颤动着缩合、把Chase的性器一点点吃下。诗岛刚不知是因为痛还是被插入的异样感，骂人的话在张嘴的一瞬间化成了叫人害羞的呻吟。Chase捞起他的腰，落在眼睑上的亲吻温柔而轻盈，顶腰的动作却凶狠至极，每次插入都要仿佛把诗岛刚不情愿的模样撞碎。他碾过对方腺体时感受到身下人猛地夹紧肠壁，快感如电流般刺进诗岛刚的脑海，要不是他及时咬住自己的胳膊，险些就要当场叫出声来。然而诗岛刚根本没时间庆幸自己忍住、没有被Chase操到尖叫，就用身体体验到了机械生命体的不满。Chase一把抓住他的胳膊按到一边，上面的牙印让Chase心烦意乱。他胡乱撩起刚的短袖卷到锁骨，报复般地咬住他的乳首啃咬，从贴得过近的胸口听到诗岛刚轰鸣般的心跳。

“刚。为什么不叫出来？...”

“你这种、哈啊、Roidmude才不会明白...！”

“但我想听刚的声音。”机械生命体附在他的胸口，诚实地开口：“刚不是觉得很舒服吗？不是因为舒服才想叫出来吗？为什么要忍着？”

诗岛刚活生生的想把Chase劈成两半。但现在的情况是他被Chase从中撞开，抽插时肉体拍打的声音和水声让人面红耳赤。Roidmude似乎根本没有疲倦这回事，每次插入的力道都仿佛要让他升上云霄。诗岛刚在高频率的操动下几乎要烂成一汪水，只剩两只胳膊本能地伸向Chase毛茸茸的脑袋、紧紧环在对方身上。想更接近Chase、想去拥抱Chase、想和Chase做爱、被Chase贯穿...他的前端迫切的需要抚摸，而他现在能做的只有挺起腰、试图用吐着汁液的勃起去蹭Chase的身体，殊不知自己的动作却像是迎合对方一般。Chase难得的愣了片刻，在意识到刚对他主动的渴求之后凑上去含住他的嘴唇。抽插的动作变得更加快速而猛烈。诗岛刚从嘴角漏出的呻吟意想不到的甜腻，和唾液一起被Chase尽数吞下，高潮在机械生命体不断的进攻下来的错不及防，突然拔高的叫声和精液一并射在对方紫色的皮衣上。收紧的后穴让Roidmude也无法保持掌控，他能做的只有在射精前抽出体外，让浊液喷洒在刚的腿间。

诗岛刚在大腿被打湿的时候颤了一下。他根本不用看就知道发生了什么。而比起那个，他仍然无意识的搂着Chase的脖子，在注意到对方看向他的眼神时刚刚脑子里那些渴求的话又重回脑海——他立刻避开对方的目光，而这个动作很明显让Roidmude伤透了心。诗岛刚咬着牙，抬起腿搭在机械生命体的腰上，光是开口就几乎花了一辈子的坦诚：

“再来。”

Chase眨眨眼，有些不可思议地问：“你说什么，刚？”

该死。根本看不出这家伙是不是故意的！诗岛刚怒火中烧，双手一拉把愣在原地的Roidmude扯到眼前，贴着他的耳朵恶狠狠地重复：

“我说，和你做，很舒服。给我再来一次。”


End file.
